


When She Goes Home (Nevra Version)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Series: When Gardienne Goes Back Home [3]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: NELLYKUMIKO asks:Hi for the third time in this night, i'm so scared of myself sometimes.. So here is my first request, because i just wanted to read your version of this imagine : How Nevra would react if Guardienne can go back to her world ? (Like he love her and suddenly she can go back ?)





	When She Goes Home (Nevra Version)

“You’re going back?” Nevra asked, shocked by the news. After months of searching, with the help of Kero and Ykhar, Gardienne was able to find a way to get home without using the portals.

“I need to go… my parents must be so worried about me. I´m really worried about them.”

“Then what about me?!” Gardienne looked perplexed by the outburst of the vampire. She never saw him so out of his character than this.

“N-nevra?” Scared and not knowing how to approach him, she carefully placed her hand on his arm, worriedly looking at him.

“Don´t go…” Hugging like there was no tomorrow, she didn´t know what to do.

“We both know that I do need to go…”

“That´s not true! You can stay here! You should stay, after all, you´re a faelienne!” Consumed by anger, Nevra showed a selfish side of his that he didn´t want her to see and frozen up when he saw her with tears in her eyes.

“I-

“I´m sorry. I wasn´t expecting the news… you should definitely go back home and see your parents. They must be worried… I need to go now…” Kissing Gardienne on the forehead, Nevra left her alone and went to his bedroom, where he locked the door and laid down on the bed, with a couple of tears contouring his pale face.

He knew he was being selfish since the beginning her stay in Eldarya was supposed to be short, until they would find a way to bring her home, but he fell in love with her. She was so different from the other girls from there, hypnotising him with her beautiful pearly smile, making him feel butterflies in his stomach like he was a teenager again.

He knew he needed to let his feelings go so that no one would get wounded from them, but he needed time…

A new day came upon and Nevra got out of his room, heading to the cantine to eat something when he saw Ykhar with teary eyes.

“What happened?” The vampire asked the brownie as he approached her.

“G-gardienne went h-home…” 

“A-already?” Ykhar only nodded her head, feeling that her voice wouldn´t come out anymore and Nevra stood there, feeling like his heart shattered into pieces.

“Nev…” Karenn called him, looking at him with a sad expression. Karenn, aside from everyone else, knew Nevra´s feelings for Gardienne and to see him so broken, made her feel useless, as there was nothing they could do. After all, they were vampires. Sure in Eldarya they could walk during the day under the sun, but in the human world that wasn´t possible, making the idea of going after the woman he loves impossible.

“I need to be alone for a while…” Nevra said and entered his room again, feeling like the world was ending. He couldn´t do anything besides forgetting her, but was that even possible?

Weeks passed by and everyone was worried about Nevra. He did his job very well, but aside from that, he didn´t do anything besides locking himself in his room. Karenn tried many times to cheer him up, even Ezarel tried, saying that he didn´t mind if he drank the blood from the girls of Absynthe, but nothing worked.

Months passed by in a blink of an eye, and Nevra was trying to recover, trying to push his feelings aside but it was hard to do that. If only she was there to hug him, to be there for him…

“NEV!” Karenn screamed his name as she run to him.

“What is it Karenn?” He asked. Is the guard being attacked?

“Come with me!” The girl saídas she pulled him by the wrist, walking at a fast pace, making Nevra curious about what was happening.

“Nevra…” That voice… was he imagining her like he has been doing in the last couple of months?

“G-guardienne?” No, this was real, right?

“I missed you so much Nevra…” The faelienne woman said as she hugged the vampire.

“This isn´t a dream!” Nevra exclaimed, hugging her tightly to his chest, embracing her with all his body, feeling her scent that he so much missed, feeling her warm body against his.

Finally, she was back and this time, he wouldn´t let her go so easily.


End file.
